


Meditation

by darkling59



Series: Annals of the Incomplete [14]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Meditation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling59/pseuds/darkling59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter leaves T'Pol with much to think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meditation

T'Pol loved the long nights.

No…that was incorrect. Love was an emotion; vulcans could not love.

She found them pleasing.

Her human crew mates weren’t quite so understanding. To them the nights were too quiet, hot, and dark. They were accustomed to the temperatures of earth and Enterprise. While T’pol had been residing on the terran vessel for over a year she still was not accustomed to its radical difference from her homeworld.

This planet was far better suited for her specialized adaptations.

She frowned slightly when she realized she’d been slightly distracted from her original purpose.

The primary sentient species on this planet was human. And not human as in humanoid; human as in many of the natives were genetically similar to the terrans, as similar as a Vulcan to a Romulan. They were separate species but it was impossible that their similarities were accidental.

Captain Archer ignored the information when she imparted it to him, enamored as he was with finally finding a civilization that seemed to be self sufficient, uninterested in the Enterprise as a conquest, and not in a state of constant war. The fact that they were not yet warp capable and as such the away team had to study the culture in disguise was considered a small price to pay. She felt obligated to point out that similar situations had never ended well but he, as was his signature, did not listen.

“Pardon me.”

A quiet voice intruded on her sulking. No, Vulcans do NOT sulk. Her consideration of the day’s events.

“Yes?”

It was a young woman she’d seen once or twice around the village throughout the day. There was something off about her; she didn’t seem to be quite the same as the other villagers even though there was no truly discerning difference in her appearance. Perhaps her mannerisms…?

“I could not help but notice you out her alone. Perhaps you would find it more comfortable to meditate inside?”

Meditate? She had to remind herself that while humans were most likely incapable of the level of attentiveness vulcans gave to meditation, that did not mean they were unaware of its possible therapeutic affects.

“Thank you but no. I find the night air…refreshing.”

“Very well. If you’re certain.”

“Yes. I shall see you tomorrow.”

“Indeed.”

As the woman walked away, T’pol turned to watch. She had yet to come up with a logical reason for the genetic makeup of the village and irritation was beginning to test her emotional control. It simply was not logical that such a small village should survive on its own in the middle of a desert with no discernible water or food source but for the stores they carried with them. Nor was it logical for the natives to appear so diverse since there were so few of them nor for them to be so accepting of mysterious travelers. Despite the fact that it seemed to defy logic, the village still existed.

And then there was the Artifact.

She did not turn to look at it; she did not need to. The giant stone ring was right where she’d left it three quarters of an hour ago when the captain had finally called a break. The natives called it ‘the gateway’ or the ‘gate of the Ancestors’ and appeared to have a rather rich culture surrounding it. Unfortunately, the captain had not pressed the issue because doing so about an object so obviously well known would definitely make the townspeople suspicious.

It was…T’pol was loathe to admit…vexing.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of those random crossovers...I must have been watching a LOT of the scifi station while writing these...


End file.
